


Of Suits and Chaos

by mobilisinmobili



Series: MCU: One Shots [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Business, Field Training, Interns & Internships, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Responsibility, Spontaneous trips, Surprises, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilisinmobili/pseuds/mobilisinmobili
Summary: Tony Stark comes up with an ingenious way to skip a meeting, and as far as he was concerned, it was a win-win situation.(Set within "Tony Stark and the no Good Very Bad Parent Teacher Conference" timeline.)





	1. Chapter 1

Of Suits and utter chaos.

 

He should have known something was up the moment Tony called out of nowhere mid Tuesday.

The man made it a point to leave him undisturbed during school hours barring any sort of emergency, which was few and _very_ far between.

He called four times back to back before Peter’s phone stopped ringing, which was both relieving and extraordinarily eerie all at once.

 _“???”_ he sent a reply.

_“Grab your stuff.”_

_“What? Why? Is there something wrong? Did something happen?”_

_“I better see you running.”_

And before he could send a reply the intercom rang.

_“Peter Parker, please come to the front office. I repeat. Peter Parker, please come to the front office. Thank you.”_

It took a quick second to get over the surprise and tension of having the entire class’s attention before he came to his senses, throwing all of his stuff in his bag and rushing out of the room.

He didn't stop until he got to the front office. Slightly winded from the sudden running only to find one Tony Stark dressed in business casual, sunglasses tucked into his breast pocket signing the last of the sign out paperwork.

“You got everything?”

Peter nodded.

“Good. We don't have much time so I'm gonna need you to save  the questions for later. Preferably till Saturday, but we'll see what we can do.”

Tony led Peter out the door, hands on both shoulders as he rushed the teen out.

Peter gave in, quickening his pace to get to the car, tossing his bag in the back before belting up.

Tony didn't hesitate, flooring it out of the school parking lot the moment Peter clicked his seat belt.

\---

They drive in relative silence, punctuated only by the loud ACDC blaring out of the car’s stereo as they headed towards the old Avengers tower.

It was nearing eleven but the lunch rush hour hadn't begun, something that Tony had been anticipating as he drove dangerously high speed towards the unknown destination like a maniac on a mission.

Peter just held on for dear life, trying his best not to make a sound in case he distracted Tony, which would _certainly_ not end well at the speed they were going.

“Almost there. You can relax kid. I haven't been in an accident in years.”

Peter nodded stiffly, eyes still wide.

“And even if we do crash” Tony took a sharp right.

“This car is fully equip with the latest STARK safety technology. Anything under a semi will be fine.”

“How do you know?”

“Know what?”

“That it takes a semi”

Tony chuckled.

“I had it field tested.”

“You got a semi to run into your car?”

“You remember that green Ferrari Oscorp gifted me three months ago?”

“Yeah?”

“Stark Industries just happened to have a spare semi.”

“You totalled the Ferrari?!”

“It lived out a noble cause.”

“And since when are you into car safety technology?”

“I'm not. It was just a pet project.”

“But it's in this car…?”

“It's in all of my cars. And SHIELD cars and motorcycles.”

He pulled up to a stop at the curb.

“This is gonna be a thirty minute max thing, so you gotta stay focused cause it's gonna be a whole lot at once.” he locked his car, motioning for Peter to follow. “We're going to a suit store? Is this some weird SHIELD company?” Peter queried, stepping into the _ridiculously_ lavish shop.

Everything from the dark hardwood floor to the man standing behind the counter looked expensive.

Far more expensive than anything he'd be able to afford in his life.

But then again he wasn't here to buy anything, which was a relief.

Tony would probably do what he normally did and throw in whatever caught his eye at random, completely oblivious to the price tag.

He followed behind the man, walking slowly and making sure not to touch anything.

“Ah, Mr. Stark. Welcome sir. I believe you have an appointment booked with us today?”

“Yup. But we don't have much time so it's gonna have to be fast.”

“Yes of course, sir. We can finish within twenty minutes if we begin immediately.” the man took the tape measure from off his neck, gesturing to the raised platform surrounded by mirrors.

“If you will.”

Tony didn't even turn, reaching back and grabbing Peter by the arm before dragging the teen in front of him.

Peter stumbled a few steps out of surprise.

“You heard the man.”

“Wait, what? M-me?”

“Yes you. Again, we only have thirty minutes.”

Peter hesitated for a moment longer before walking awkwardly to the platform.

The man began immediately, stretching out the measure at seemingly random places.

“Any recommendations?”

“Well, he is young so I would think something clean. Perhaps a light grey?”

“Hmmm..”

“Or, perhaps a dark navy. It would stand nicely against his hair color and eyes.”

Tony considered a moment before nodding.

“Sounds good. We're gonna need a shirt too. And some sort of tie. “

“I'll add a white silk shirt. As for the tie, I believe the one Ms. Potts picked out for you last week would work well.”

“Seconded.” Tony nodded.

“That is all for the measurements. You can go look at the suits we have in store.” he gestured to the three racks in the center.

“As for this one, it should be ready by Thursday at the latest.” the man nodded, placing the tape measure back on his neck.

“You see anything?” Tony strolled over.

“I-I don't know… they all kind of look the same.”

Tony froze, frown tugging at his corners.

“I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that just now.” he picked a woolen dark grey tweed suit.

“Thoughts?”

Peter's stared, eyes narrowing in concentration as he tried to spot what made Tony choose that particular one.

“Um… it looks nice?”

Tony stared deadpan.

“That works.”

The tailor made his way towards the two.

“Fortunately, this particular suit is close enough of a fit to the young man to use as a temporary until Thursday.

“T-emporary…?” the two didn't bother to giving him any sort of answer.

“We’ll take the white shirt and-” Tony moved to the wooden drawer of ties.

“-this one.” he pointed to an oxblood the with gold embroidery. The tailor moved to grab all of the necessary clothing items before folding them neatly in a sturdy box with tissue paper.

“I'll swing by and pick up the suit Thursday around two.”

The man nodded. Peter just stood there, in the middle of the racks looking more than a little lost.

“Got that one off the list.” he handed the box to Peter who rushed to grab it.

He gestured to Peter to follow as he strode out the door back to his car.

“Thank you. Bye!” Peter greeted before following behind, rushing to catch up.

\---

Tony pressed another expensive looking box into his hands the moment he shit the door.

“Seatbelt. And also, there should be socks in there.” he nodded towards the box.

“Is this some sort of secret mission? Why do I need a suit?”

“Everyone should have a suit. But you in particular, you should definitely have a suit.” Peter reached for the seat belt, clicking it on before reevaluating what Tony had just said.

“Why would I need a suit. I'm still in high school. I mean, I guess it would be good to have one going into senior year. But that's like a whole semester later.”

Tony didn't answer, weaving in and out of the growing lunchtime commuters.  

They lapsed into silence for a good fifteen minutes before Tony parked once more.

“Out you go.”

“What? Are you coming too?”

“Nope. Can't. I have to be at the airport in three hours.”

Peter unbulkled slowly,  still holding on to both boxes.

“Wait. Why are we at Stark Industries?”

“Because I own it. Hence the name. You just go through that door and tell the front office that you have an appointment with Pepper. She'll explain everything.”

Peter nodded, still looking confused.

“Just keep calm and try to look professional. Or just stick with Pepper. Things get easier that way.” Tony waved out the window to Peter who stood at the curb awkwardly carrying two boxes.

“Call me if anything happens!” And with that the drove off, leaving one extraordinarily confused Peter Parker.

\---

The entrance went as well as hoped. He told the lady at the front desk what Tony had told him to say. And within seconds Pepper strode out of the private elevator looking more than a little bemused.

But it changed to a smile when Peter caught her eye.

“Peter! What are you doing here?”

“Hello Ms. Potts. Um- I'm not really sure either. Tony just kind of dropped me off here and told me you'd know what to do.”

Pepper rolled her eyes in exasperation.

“Alright. That's okay. We’ll figure it out in my office.”

Peter followed after her, following the click clack of her heels into the elevator and to her office.

\---

“You know what, you've got to admit he's got guts.” it was the first words spoken when he followed behind Pepper, dressed in the suit and tie Tony had picked.

“Classic Tony move.” the group chuckled good naturedly.

“I'm so sorry for the sudden change of plans mid meeting everyone. I know you all came out far for this meeting. Tony sends his apologies. There was a malfunction in Taiwan that needed personal seeing to.”

The group voiced their understanding.

“Also, this is Peter. He'll be sitting in for Tony for the rest of the meeting.” Peter's eyes widened considerably, moving more towards alarmed than surprised.

There was a smattering of hellos as Pepper gestured for Peter to take a seat beside her.

“So what we were saying before the-” she started, delving straight into business.

“Ms. Potts, I am so sorry to interrupt but, am I going crazy or did Tony literally dress him in the same outfit he had on?” one of the members of the meeting asked with a chuckle.

“He even got the same tie” another agreed.

Pepper turned to give Peter a once over before face palming.

“He really did, didn't he?”

Pepper answered.

“I guess the first step to training your successor is to dress him like you.” Pepper joked. And then she caught Peter's eye. And his partially terrified partially confused expression.

“Oh! He hasn't told you yet, has he?”

“he hasn't told me anything…”

“Well, in that case, I think a celebration is in order.”

Pepper pressed the coms unit for the secretary.”

“Yes ma’am?”

“Julie, could you be a darling and bring some champagne. The three in Tony’s office should do.”

“Right away, ma’am.”

It took less than five minutes before there was a knock.

“Come in”

Julie passed out the champagne flutes and the bottles before making her way out.

Pepper opened one, watching some spill all over the table in front of her before handing Peter a flute. The others followed suit.

Once everyone had a flute, pepper stood. Flute lifted slightly.

“Here's to Stark Industries’ official successor and heir.” they all toasted, abuzzed in a celebratory mood.

Everyone but Peter, that was.

Peter just stood there, shell shocked as Pepper’s words finally unraveled in his minds.

Tony s successor.

 _Tony_ freaking Stark chose _him_ as his successor. This _had_ to be a dream.

And before he knew it, the world began to tilt as the floor came up to meet him.

“-eter?” it was the last thing his heard before he passed out. Uncomfortably realizing that he had spilt his champagne all over the new suit.

_Damn it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story follows a few days after how"Tony Stark and the Terrible Horrible..." will end.

5:30 PM Monday

“We took out the question part of the press conference, so if anyone tries to ask you anything, ignore them.”

Peter nodded, twiddling with the cuff of his new navy suit. 

“And you gotta smile, kid. Your face is gonna be plastered all over the newspapers.”

Peter stiffened. 

He was positive he was gonna puke. The fact that Tony decided to push them up to 90 ish miles while weaving through traffic did little to help his rolling stomach.

\---

3:00 AM Monday

He nearly dropped the mug in surprise when he turned from the snack cabinet to see one  _ particularly  _ disapproving Tony Stark still dressed in what looked to be yesterday’s suit. 

“Coffee and nerves don’t mix, kid.” 

He narrowed his eyes, arms crossing in disapproval. 

“You should be asleep.” 

“I was!” 

“I’m speaking on the present now, Peter. The fact that we’re even having this conversation shows that you aren’t anymore.”

He shot a pointed look at the teen who squirmed uncomfortably, hands tightening around the mug.

Tighter and tighter until there was lukewarm coffee and cup pieces flying through the air in all directions. 

Peter jolted, letting go of the small piece of mug in his hands. 

Tony didn’t even bat an eye, choosing to stare bemusedly at the mess.

“Sorry!” Peter didn’t have time to even bend down to try and pick up the pieces before being blocked by Tony’s  _ very  _ expensive looking leather shoe.

“Nuhuh. Back off, kid.” he ordered before reaching over and activating the kitchen’s cleaning AI. The modular robot wheeled itself out from under one of the cabinets before reforming itself to its active state, whirring softly as it wheeled its way to where Peter took a step back. 

“Woah. when did  _ that  _ happen?” Peter watched as the bot sucked up the fragments and mopped up the floor before drying everything with a blast of hot air. 

“Last night.”

“Last night like  _ last night  _ or last night like counting the last five hours?” 

“Last night like when you were supposed to be asleep.” 

“Oh….”

“Yeah. So why aren’t you asleep?” 

“Homework?” 

Tony glared. 

“Nope. Try again.” 

“Okay. Okay! I couldn’t sleep.” 

“So you admit you weren’t asleep.” 

“Umm…”

Tony waved that thought away. 

“We’ll talk about that later. Right now, I want to know why you can’t fell asleep.” 

“I mean.. Stress I guess?” 

“Stress? About what?” 

“Everything!” 

“You’re gonna have to be a little more specific, kid.” 

Peter took a deep breath before meeting Tony’s eyes. 

“I’m gonna be your successor.” 

“Yeah, kid. I’m well aware.” 

“No. I, Peter Parker, am gonna be your successor.” 

Tony nodded slowly, shooting Peter a worried look. 

“I can’t believe it! I mean-I mean I’m flattered and everything and it’s so beyond amazing and all of that but I have no idea how to be anyone’s successor and I’m probably gonna screw everything up and It’s gonna be bad cause you spent so much time making this one of the best out there and you chose me for some bizarre reason and I-”

“You’re stressed about being my successor?” 

Peter nodded.

“You’re gonna do fine, kid. I’m not going anywhere for another couple of years. I’m not gonna just up and abandon you.”

Peter chewed on his lip.

“Anyways, this press conference is just to put that out there. That there  _ is  _ a successor and that said successor is capable.” Tony crossed his arms. 

“It’s good for the long run. *You’ve already got a pretty decent connection in the European market, so you just have to start building here. And by the time you take over, you’ll be in rhythm. It’ll be fine.”

Peter nodded warily. 

“And anyways, gotta have some sort of backstory for why I took you out of school for a few months before this month.”

“True…” 

Tony nodded approvingly. 

“So if that’s all, you better haul your butt to bed. We’ve got a long day ahead of us, Peter. We’re leaving at eight.” 

“Should I wear-”

“Your suit’s gonna be here around 7. The stylist is gonna be here 7:30.  I need you awake and ready at  _ at least  _ six forty.”

Peter nodded before turning to make his way out. 

“And Peter?” 

He paused, turning to look.

“I’m proud of ya kid. You’re gonna do great.”

___________________

They had met with the head of the engineering department, logistics, pr, and every other department STARK Industries had. Nearly a hundred, in Peter’s most humble opinion. A sort of a background introduction to the company that would later be his. And as six approached closer and closer, he could feel his gut shift. 

“This is the last one. Just one more hour, Peter. And we can go home early if you want. I’m not gonna force you to stay for the after party.”

Peter continued to stare out the windshield, hands clamped around his seatbelt as Tony wove in and out of traffic. 

“Are there gonna be a lot of people?” he managed to choke out. 

“Hmm.. It’ll be a pretty decent size.” 

“Decent?” 

“You know the intern auditorium?” 

“The one that seats a thousand?” Peter quirked a brow.

“Yup. That’s the one.” 

“A  _ thousand?! _ ”

“Probably more around eight hundred.” 

“That doesn’t make things better!” 

“Now you know what to expect” He shrugged. 

“The team’s gonna be there too.” 

“You’re kidding.” 

“Nope.” 

“ _ All  _ of them?”

“Nat was super adamant. She’s been talking with Pepper lately... “ 

“Mrs. Potts is gonna be there too?”

“Yeah, kid. She kinda owns the whole thing. I’m not CEO anymore, but I do have the last say in this.” 

Peter winced as he was suddenly shoved into the window from a sharp turn as they pulled up into the front of STARK Industries.

Tony unbuckled himself before turning to Peter, who in turn looked seconds away from bolting. 

“Remember what I told you. Just keep walking. Don’t look at them. Don’t touch them. Don’t talk to them. Just move.” 

Peter nodded warily. 

“I’m gonna get out first and you follow behind. Happy’s in the car behind us right now. Once you open the door he’s gonna have your back.” 

Peter turned sharply in surprise to see that Happy really had actually been following all this time…  _ Impressive… _

He whipped back forward at the sound of sharp snaps. 

“Eyes on me, kid.”

“Sorry…”

“What did I just say?” 

“You get out and then I get out and Happy’s gonna follow. Just keep walking.” 

Tony nodded in approval. 

“Alright. Let’s do this.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To write an epilogue or not to write an epilogue... That is the question!


End file.
